


Прямо по соседству

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Когда Юрий услышал это в первый раз, он подумал, что ему показалось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Right Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457853) by [i_like_my_eggs_benedict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict). 



> Небольшое предупреждение, дабы никто не злился:  
> Имя Юри специально написано как "Юрий". Нет, это не ошибка, все нормально. Это требуется для достижения нужного эффекта. Спасибо за понимание.
> 
> Зеркало на фикбуке:   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4969909

Когда Юрий услышал это в первый раз, он подумал, что ему показалось. Фигурист переехал в эту квартиру только пару месяцев назад, и впервые в жизни у него появилось столько свободного пространства. До этого вокруг него всегда кто-то крутился: будь то одноклассники в школе или фигуристы на тренировках. Тяжело признавать, но он привык к постоянному шуму рядом, скучал по знакомым лицам и голосам. Особенно сейчас, когда он среди ночи услышал голос, зовущий его. 

\- Юрий... - вот что однажды ночью услышал Юрий, когда развалился на диване с приставкой. Он остановился на пару мгновений, но потом пожал плечами, списывая все на слуховые галлюцинации из-за дерьмовых звуковых спецэффектов игры. 

\- Юрий... - на этот раз звук стал громче. Протяжнее. Юрий не мог больше игнорировать его. Он выключил звук в игре и, нахмурившись, стал прислушиваться. Незнакомец не заставил себя ждать, и уже через десять секунд Юрий снова услышал свое имя - приглушенное и слабое, но в глухой тишине квартиры оно было подобно грому. 

Юрий встал и пошел в гостиную. 

\- Что за херня? - пробормотал он. Он раздраженно поставил на паузу игру, чтобы удостовериться, что не слетел с катушек в одиночестве. Он присел на корточки возле телевизора, проверил компьютер и другую технику, просто чтобы убедиться, что все выключено. 

Да. Все выключено. Отражение в черном экране посмотрело на Плисецкого, как на придурка. Юрий фыркнул и отвернулся, уже готовый вернуться к мягкому дивану и видеоиграм. Но потом услышал это снова. Громче. И еще назойливее. Звук доносился из соседней комнаты и намного ближе, чем раньше. 

\- Ладно, - стиснув зубы, прорычал Юрий. - Что херня тут происходит? 

Он только что пришел из той комнаты, и там точно ничего не было, кроме как... 

Юрий украдкой посмотрел на входную дверь. Он стремительно подошел к ней и распахнул настежь, готовый набить рожу любому ублюдку. Но там никого не было, и это разозлило Юрия еще больше. 

\- ЭЙ! - проорал он в пустой коридор. - Если ты пытаешься пошутить, то ни хера не смешно! Завались уже! - и с чувством полного удовлетворения Юрий громко хлопнул дверью. 

Он лег на диван, укутался в одеяло с леопардовым принтом и включил игру. Целые две минуты все было тихо и спокойно. 

\- Ох, Юрий! 

Юрий застыл.

Снова. И это точно не галлюцинации. И в этот раз его имя не просто произнесли, а просто самым эротичным способом простонали. Вскоре после этого Юрий услышал приглушенный стон, от которого стало не по себе. 

Это было так громко, что Юрий мог точно сказать, откуда доносился звук - из квартиры по соседству, с которой его разделяла только стена, за которой какой-то извращенец развлекался. Юрий сердито подлетел ко стене, а потом остановился и нахмурился. 

Какого черта кто-то там настолько громко стонет его имя, что Юрий слышит его даже через стену? Незнакомец не может фантазировать о нем, потому что Юрий никогда не сталкивался со своим соседом и даже не слышал о нем. Насколько он помнит, там вообще никто не жил (цены на квартиры в этом доме довольно высокие, так что он практически пустует). 

На кого мог дрочить этот парень? Это точно голос парня. Или, может, там был другой Юрий, которого этот парень трахал? Даже мысль о таком совпадении показалась полнейшим абсурдом. Юрий наклонился чуть-чуть ближе - может, он услышит чей-то еще голос. 

Он слышал тяжелое дыхание, но не мог разобрать: принадлежало ли оно стонущему незнакомцу или кому-то другому. Плисецкий напрягся, чтобы расслышать что-то кроме шумного дыхания, стонов и раздражающих "Юрий", прежде чем в стену за диваном начали стучать. Юрий почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности. 

Да, Юрий был еще молод и у него не было того, что сейчас называют "сексуальным опытом" - впустую потраченное время, которое он мог бы провести, тренируясь на льду. Да, у него не было опыта, но тупым он тоже не был и точно знал, что происходит за стеной. 

Незнакомец не мог так буянить, если бы просто дрочил, так что он точно кого-то там трахает. Юрий был в этом уверен, даже если еще не слышал и намека на голос своей тезки. 

Боже, они могли дотерпеть до спальни и сделать все там? У их квартир одинаковая планировка, так что Юрий знал, что эти двое сейчас совокупляются, как кролики, в гостиной. С каждой секундой стоны и выкрики становились все громче и громче, и Юрий правда не знал, что делать. Вы не подумайте, Юрий был смелым парнем, но стучать в стену и давать понять соседу, что ты тут слышал их жадное занятие любовью, было слишком для него. Фигурист решил пойти пассивно-агрессивным путем: он на полную врубил электро-рок на огромной стереосистеме, чтобы до его соседей наконец-то все дошло. 

Позже, к нему приходят другие соседи и арендодатель и просят выключить музыку. Юрий был в ярости, когда сердито объяснял, что не его нужно ругать, а соседей, для которых кажется в порядке вещей громко трахаться в нескольких метрах от него. Соседи закатили глаза и еще раз попросили не включать музыку так громко. Юрию очень хотелось заорать прямо им в лицо, что они не слышали, какой пиздец тут творился. Его квартира была предпоследней на этаже, и он был ближе всех к раздражающим звукам, которые был вынужден слушать. 

За то время, пока Юрий сидел у себя в квартире и ждал, пока те двое закончат, он, наверное, мог бы пробежать марафон. Нет, правда, они уже должны скоро закончить. Или, по крайне мере, перебраться в другое место. 

Все закончилось через час - где-то около часа ночи. Юрию нужно было вставать на тренировку через пять часов. В ту ночь он так и не доиграл в видеоигру. 

На следующий день Юрий вернулся с катка в пять. Он был так физически и морально истощен, что даже не было желания слушать музыку или смотреть телевизор. Юрий просто приготовил обед на скорую руку, принял душ и рухнул на кровать где-то около шести. 

Он проснулся в десять - кто-то снова и снова бормотал его имя. На секунду он даже подумал, что ему снится, но громкий выдох вслед его имени заставил Юрия широко распахнуть глаза от неожиданности. Он резко сел на кровати, будто бы очнулся от кошмара (хотя, в этой ситуации, он бы предпочел кошмары окружающей его действительности).

\- Да вы, блядь, серьезно? - сонным голосом прохрипел Юрий. Неужели даже кровать соседей была напротив его собственной? Юрий закрыл подушкой уши, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, и понял, что фильмы врут - он все еще четко слышал, как парень восхваляет его тезку за заслуги в постели. 

\- Да, да, Юрий, вот так... О Боже... 

Юрий возненавидел свою жизнь. У него болела каждая клеточка тела; он так устал и просто хотел отдохнуть. Он схватил одеяло и подушки и потащился в гостиную, чтобы устроиться на диване. С одной стороны, здесь не было слышно, как его имя выстанывают, как псевдоним какой-нибудь порнозвезды. С другой стороны, Юрий не привык спать где-то, кроме кровати. Он ворочался, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и, в конце концов, отчаянно желая спать, фигурист всерьез подумывал вернуться обратно на кровать и смириться с порнографией, творящейся за стеной. Однако один взгляд на дверь в спальню заставил вспомнить Юрия насколько там все хорошо слышно, и он, стиснув зубы, укутался в одеяло.

Юрий послушал музыку, поиграл в видеоигры и даже попытался почитать самую настоящую книгу, но ничто не помогало уснуть. Ему удалось задремать только на два часа, а потом прозвенел будильник, и Юрий должен был вставать, готовить завтрак и собираться на тренировку. 

В тот день на катке он выглядел отвратительно: ругался больше обычного, раздражался с полуоборота и не стеснялся в выражениях. Большинство старалось обходить его стороной, но Юрий все-таки получил нагоняй и от Якова, и от Милы. 

\- Юрий! Возьми себя в руки! Парень, твои природные способности не помогут тебе достичь высоких результатов без упорного труда. Не смей расслабляться во время тренировки! - эту лекцию Якова Юрий слышал уже далеко не первый раз, но именно сегодня он понял, насколько сильно устал от нее. 

\- Долгая ночь? - многозначительно подмигнула Мила Юрию во время перерыва. 

\- Да, - ответил Юрий. Мила шокировано уставилась на фигуриста, но тот только тяжело вздохнул и отмахнулся. - Не в этом смысле. Для моих соседей это была очень долгая ночь, а значит, и для меня тоже. Почти всю ночь я пытался уснуть на диване.

Мила понимающе кивнула. 

\- Не спал всю ночь, но не потому что на это была хорошая причина. Тебе хотя бы понравилось? 

\- Что, блядь? - Юрий уставился на девушку так, будто бы у нее неожиданно выросли две головы.

\- То есть, если они хорошо проводят время, то я уважаю их. По крайне мере, хоть кто-то отрывается в этой жизни, да? 

\- И когда ты успела стать такой, Мила? - недоуменно качает головой Юрий. 

\- Хэй, парень, да ты просто не умеешь развлекаться. В следующий раз запиши для меня на диктофон своих соседей, - и подмигнула на прощание, просто чтобы подразнить Юрия. 

Юрий знал, что она просто пытается вывести его из себя. Миле всегда нравилось дразнить людей, чтобы посмотреть, насколько далеко она сможет зайти, а Юрий был хорошей жертвой просто потому, что его не так легко было задеть. Следующим утром (в свой _выходной_ ) Юрию захотелось записать на диктофон все происходящее по соседству, чтобы потом это кто-то услышал и посочувствовал Плисецкому. Чтобы кто-то ему сказал, что он не помешался. Потому что, Боже, Юрию казалось, что он правда сходит с ума - выносливость его соседей удивляла фигуриста все больше и больше. 

В конце концов, Юрий пришел к выводу, что это одни и те же люди, потому что ни голос, ни имя его тезки не менялось. Его имя. Его. Чертово. Имя. 

\- Юрий! Ох, Юрий! Ах, Юрий, как же хорошо, как же хорошо, Юрий... 

И ни звука от второго. 

Эти два придурка трахались 24/7, как животные в брачный период, потому что не было ни дня, чтобы Юрий не проснулся от шума за стеной или не пытался бы уснуть под стоны в качестве колыбельной. Как же это заебало. Он пытался жаловаться арендодателю, но Юрий быстро вышел из себя, показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны, и его не приняли всерьез. И никто на этаже не подтвердил его слова. Юрий терял рассудок так же стремительно, как потерял сон. 

Юрий признал собственное поражение после того, как через месяц начал подыскивать новую квартиру, чтобы выбраться из этого ада. Однако больше не было квартиры, которая находилась бы так близко к катку; Яков не хотел, чтобы Юрий жил дальше, чем в десяти минутах от катка: так у Плисецкого не было никаких оправданий, чтобы опаздывать. И, разумеется, переехать в другую квартиру в этом здании он не мог, пока не закончится аренда. Так что Юрий смирился со своей судьбой извращенца, слушающего как какой-то парень выстанывает его имя. 

На следующей неделе, после того, как Юрий уже окончательно забыл, что такое тишина и спокойствие, он увидел, как кто-то носит коробки около соседней квартиры. Надежда легкой дрожью прошлась по всему телу, и Юрий почти улыбнулся, но спустя пару мгновений фигурист понял, что коробки вносят в квартиру, а не выносят. Один из мужчин уронил коробку и из нее выпало мужское белье. Юрий смотрел на суматоху, творящуюся рядом с ним, и медленно складывал кусочки мозаики воедино. О Боже. К его соседу переезжает парень. Навсегда. 

Юрий вбежал в квартиру, захлопнул дверь и, схватив первую попавшуюся подушку, закричал в нее. Да это ж, блядь, сумасшествие какое-то! Они, даже не живя вместе, умудрялись так часто трахаться! Теперь жизнь Юрия будет до краев наполнена этим ебаным дерьмом. Он думал, что хуже уже быть не может? Ха. Теперь его соседи будут вместе круглые сутки. С таким темпом жизни Юрий точно скоро умрет. 

Юрий попытался успокоиться. Благодаря происходящему Юрий научился мастерски контролировать своей гнев. Трудно поверить, но сталкиваясь с шумом за стеной каждый день, Юрий научился быстро успокаиваться и здраво рассуждать. Может, теперь они умерят свой пыл, думал Юрий. Может, они не отрывались друг от друга, потому что не могли часто видеться. Может, теперь, когда их не поджимает время, они немного передохнут. 

Боже, как же Юрий ошибался. 

В ту ночь Юрий стал свидетелем самого долгого, громкого и самого страстного секса, который только можно вообразить. Обычно, он мог сбежать в гостиную, если они ебались на кровати и наоборот. Но нет. Сегодня он слышал их _везде_. 

\- О да, Юрий! Боже, Боже, там... Прямо там... Ах... 

\- Как же хорошо чувствовать тебя, Юрий. Боже, это прекрасно. Такой узкий, такой хороший... 

\- Да, вот так, Юрий... Тебе нравится? Да, да... Черт! Ах!

Юрий надел наушники и на полную врубил музыку, но стена так сильно вибрировала, что он ни на минуту не мог забыть о том, что происходит по соседству. 

Где-то около двух часов ночи Юри с ужасом понял, что слушая стоны соседа, он мог даже сказать, кто был сверху. Все, с него точно хватит. Юрий схватил телефон, наушники, накинул пальто и быстро вышел из квартиры. 

Он позвонил Миле, стоя на обочине, и попросил забрать его. 

Теперь, когда Юрий уже даже привык спать не на кровати, он наконец-то выспался за весь прошедший месяц на диване у Милы. Днем он вернулся в квартиру, чтобы взять запасную одежду, снаряжение для тренировки и еще что-то по мелочи. Юрий не был готов вернуться в квартиру на ночь, потому знал, что его там ждет. 

Мила приняла происходящее спокойнее, чем ожидал Юрий, и свела все шуточки к минимуму. На носу были соревнования, и у них обоих были дела важнее, чем раздражать друг друга. Возможно, именно поэтому она была такой понимающей - она знала, каким напряженным будет этот месяц и как важно высыпаться. Мила никогда не видела, чтобы Юрий раздражался из-за чего-то, поэтому поймала себя на мысли, что на эту тему лучше не шутить. 

На следующую пятницу, после того, как Юрий навсегда (?) покинул свою квартиру, он рано проснулся из-за того, что Мила гремела чем-то на кухне. Юрий был немного удивлен, так как знал, что она не может приготовить ничего кроме полуфабрикатов. 

\- Чем ты, черт возьми, занимаешься? Тренировка только через два часа, - зевнул Юрий. 

\- Думаю, стоит начать пораньше, - быстро ответила она, криво нарезая фрукты на разделочной доске. - Ну, знаешь, полезно с утра пораньше взбодриться - как день начнешь, так его и проведешь. 

Юрий хмуро посмотрел на Милу. 

\- Ты серьезно? Ты когда-нибудь вообще просыпалась раньше, чем нужно? 

Мила театрально вздыхает, откладывает в сторону нож и поворачивается к Юрию. 

\- Хорошо, ты прав, но Георгий только что написал мне, что сегодня к нам придет Виктор Никифоров! Так что, да, я встала с утра пораньше, чтобы выглядеть более или менее приемлемо для тренировки. 

Юрий со вздохом укутался в одеяло.

\- Правда? И это все? Это тот знаменитый холостой фигурист, по которому все тащатся? Так неудивительно, что он придет к нам - Яков раньше тренировал его. 

Мила запрыгнула на диван, больно придавив Юрию ноги. Он вскрикнул, сел ровно и уставился на девушку. 

\- Да, - согласилась она: - но придет не только Виктор! Помнишь, как он перестал тренироваться с Яковом и сам стал тренером? И сегодня у его протеже дебют на _нашем_ катке. 

\- Много шума из-за ничего, - отозвался Юрий. - Просто рекламный трюк. Все внимательно следят за Виктором, и не важно кого он приведет с собой и что его протеже сделает - пресса будет в восторге. 

Мила вдохнула и разочарованно посмотрела на Юрия. 

\- Ты можешь говорить что угодно, мистер Ворчун, но ходят слухи, что этот ученик Виктора действительно великолепен. Второй Виктор. Я даже слышала, как это говорил Яков. 

\- Яков никогда не сказал бы такое вслух. 

\- Ага, я просто буквально передала его слова. 

Юрий застонал и откинулся на подушку, чтобы поспать еще час. 

На катке было теплее, чем обычно. Юрий сначала удивился, а потом заметил, что сегодня там собралось вдвое больше людей, чем обычно - пришли даже те фигуристы, у кого сегодня не было тренировки. Все смотрели на парня, стоящего в самом центре катка. На пути к раздевалке Юрию пришлось протиснуться через толпу, и, как только он дошел до двери, заиграла музыка, и фигурист на льду начал танцевать, полностью отдаваясь настроению своей программы.

Юрий никогда не обращал внимание на музыку, под которую катался, предпочитая работать над своими движениями. Яков часто ему говорил, что это его слабая сторона. И сейчас, смотря на фигуриста, Юрий начал понимать, что имел в виду Яков под чушью вроде "чувство музыки". Тело фигуриста словно говорило с музыкой, отдавая и забирая все, что можно из быстрого темпа композиции. Атмосфера на катке была напряженной, и Юрий понял, что это, должно быть, новая зверушка Виктора Никифорова. 

Программа словно состояла целиком и полностью из чувств. В самом начале Юрий не думал, что он будет двигаться так раскованно и самоуверенно, полностью уверенный в своей сексуальности. Он казался робким и застенчивым, так что, может, теперь Юрий из-за своих соседей видел во всем намеки на секс.

Юрий впервые в своей жизни позавидовал другому фигуристу. Где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что наступит день, когда он встретит талантливого фигуриста, с которым сможет соревноваться на равных. Раньше Юрий думал, что это придаст ему сил, но сейчас он просто завидовал этой изящной фигуре на льду и чувствовал, как медленно теряет самоуверенность. Он так устал. Юрий отвел взгляд от выступления, чтобы дать себе небольшую передышку. 

Когда музыка закончилась, все вокруг взорвались аплодисментами, которые длились раздражающе долго. Юрий опустил голову вниз и начал снимать чехлы с лезвий коньков, просто чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. 

\- Юрий! 

Юрий застыл, словно пораженный молнией. 

Нет. 

Нет, пожалуйста. Не может быть. 

Этот голос, произносящий его имя. Теперь он преследует Юрия? Не может быть. Почему он просто не мог жить в тишине и спокойствии? Без этого голоса, произносящего его имя, от которого болела голова. 

\- Потрясающее выступление, Юрий! Пока что твое самое лучшее!

Нет, стойте. Голос реален. Он такой же реальный, как и в первую ночь, когда он его услышал. 

Юрий медленно перевел взгляд с пола на лед. Виктор Никифоров забежал на лед без коньков (придурок), обнимал своего протеже и гладил по волосам, как чертову собаку. Брюнет покраснел, как девственник. 

Хотя, Юрий _точно_ знал, что девственником этот парень не был. 

\- Поздравляем Виктора Никифорова с великолепным дебютом его первого ученика - Юрия Кацуки! - объявил Яков через громкоговоритель. 

Все снова бурно зааплодировали, но Юрий пристально смотрел на пару в самом центре катка. И он был _невероятно_ зол. 

\- ВЫ!!! - заорал Юрий. Все замолчали и удивленно посмотрели на него. Включая Виктора и второго Юрия. Он увидел, как они ошарашенно смотрели на то, как Юрий перепрыгнул через бортик катка и быстро подкатился к ним. 

Виктор мягко приобнял своего парня, который выглядел так, будто бы у него сейчас случится сердечный приступ. Виктор осторожно начал: 

\- О, а ты, должно быть, тот Юрий из России! Это Юрий Кацуки из Япо... 

\- Из-за вас двоих я не мог спать целый _месяц_! - кричал Юрий. Он прекрасно знал, что все сейчас смотрят на них и слышат каждое слово, и ему правда было плевать. 

\- Э-э, - протянул Виктор. 

\- Вы вообще представляете, как это сложно день за днем усердно тренироваться, если ты каждую ночь можешь спать только четыре часа? 

Рука Виктора сползла ниже, на талию Юрия, и это только сильнее разозлило Плисецкого. 

\- Извини, я правда не понимаю о чем ты гово... 

\- _Я ваш сосед и я слышу как ты каждую ночь трахаешь моего тезку!_

Было что-то в лицах этих двоих, что Юрий будет с нежностью вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь. На лице Виктора застыла вежливая улыбка, с которой он обычно общается с прессой, а второй Юрий так побледнел, что Плисецкому показалось, что тот сейчас упадет в обморок прямо на льду. Плисецкий был почти наверняка уверен: рука Виктора на талии Юрия это единственная причина, по которой тот еще держится на ногах. 

В звенящей тишине катка все жадно смотрят на них и с нетерпением ждут ответа Виктора. 

Через пару мгновений Виктор моргнул, а потом этот спокойный и вежливый подонок поинтересовался: 

\- Правда? А в какой квартире ты живешь? 

Юрий затрясся от гнева и проорал: 

\- 7C! 7C! Я живу в 7С, а вы в 7D. И каждую. Ебаную. Ночь. Я должен слушать, как вы трахаетесь. Да если бы вы с таким усердием тренировались, у каждого из вас уже было бы пять золотых медалей! И, Боже мой, Виктор, просто, блядь, держи рот на замке, когда трахаешься, ладно? Не всему ебаному миру интересно, насколько большой член у Юрия! 

На эти словах у японского Юрия с губ сорвался до нелепого отчаянный всхлип. 

\- Теперь _ты_! - Юрий резко повернулся к японцу. Кацуки пискнул от страха. - Готовь задницу, потому что, после всего дерьма, через которое вы двое заставили меня пройти, я собираюсь надрать ее на финале Гран-при. Надеюсь, вам понравился ваш медовый месяц, мальчики, потому что теперь я официально ваш худший ночной кошмар. И я живу прямо по соседству. 

С этими словами, Юрий гневно ушел с катка и громко хлопнул дверью раздевалки. Все ошеломленно переглядывались, не решаясь заговорить. 

Виктор повернулся к Юрию и мягко положил руку ему на бедро - теперь им нечего было скрывать. 

\- Мы немного не так планировали рассказать о нас, да, Юрий?

Мила как-то уговорила Юрия вернуться в свою квартиру. Может, теперь все измениться? Когда Юрий подошел ко своей двери, он заметил до нелепого большую подарочную корзину с фруктами, пирожными, шоколадом, плюшевыми игрушками в виде льва и тигра, леопардовыми домашними тапочками, лосьонами, цветами, и на самом дне лежали красивые беруши.


End file.
